pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 April 2016
01:04 goodnight 01:04 stay safe 01:05 k gnight 01:05 Good Night, young one! 01:05 FFF' 01:05 yesh 01:06 I just discovered Smilingface.png's connection to undertale 01:06 Undertale? my, my, do you mean Cave Story? 01:06 http://prntscr.com/arke3h 01:06 Because as a super hero, that was the last game I played before I pursued my career! 01:07 g2g peoplez 01:07 boi 01:07 Thread:311947 01:08 THE HECK!?!? 01:10 Excuse me, young man? 01:11 ...anyways hello there new user 01:11 do you need anything> 01:11 *anything? 01:13 No thank you, Child! Eat your vegetables! Stay in School! 01:13 Why you kept calling me child? 01:14 And get your parents to buy my new Cereal which will be coming very soon! For only 4.99! 01:14 Oh, I'm sorry. You just seem kind of young! 01:14 I'm so used to seeing children being amazed at me as a Superhero! I just thought you were one. Worry not, friend, I have now realized you're not a child. 01:14 hello 01:15 Hello friend! 01:15 ok 01:15 Welcome to the Chatroom! 01:15 YES! 01:15 01:15 JC, plz do not name your account after famous trolls 01:15 Hello 01:15 I'm talking to these great people (not greater than me), and I'm glad to see you join! 01:15 hello obviously a Jooaoaoo Sockpuppet 01:15 Yes 01:15 Fg 01:15 wwwww 01:16 plz do not spam 01:16 ^ 01:16 >:::::::::(((((((( 01:16 01:16 guys just kick him 01:17 dont feed the troll :Y 01:17 Hello friend! 01:17 My name is Super Brainz, a possible Idol of yours! 01:17 PvZ wiki 01:18 oHMYG OD ITS SUPER BRAINZ 01:18 I'm glad to meet one of my fans! 01:18 SIGN EVERY SINGLE PART OF MY BODY 01:18 Sorry friend, I don't have a pen! 01:18 and besides, we're in a chatroom! 01:19 Hey 01:19 How can I sign an autograph for you. 01:19 uh 01:19 h old on 01:19 Well, it's great to meet a fan of mine! 01:19 How? 01:19 All the others that live very far from where I am the greatest don't know me, and it upsets me when they don't know my greatness and my popularity. 01:21 * ThatMinecrafterDJ suspects Super Brainz (No Offence) 01:21 but I'm blocked in PvZ wiki 01:21 http://prntscr.com/arki5k 01:21 h ERE 01:21 Worry not young one, I am your friend, not an enemy! 01:22 EATEN BY THE ZOMBIES? 01:22 Oh no! 01:22 19:20, September 21, 2015 Brainulator9 (Talk | contribs) ate Ma luissahhotmail.com (Talk | contribs)'s brains with an expiry time of indefinite (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) (Sockpuppet 01:23 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:744442 01:23 ^ This is your sockpuppet 01:24 I can unblock plz 01:24 Dude 01:24 That I'm me 01:24 you can't get unblock because sockpuppet 01:24 you have sockpuppet 01:25 sockpuppet = many accounts 01:25 I'm a sockpuppet 01:25 I'm a Clone ;( 01:26 a Clone 01:29 Hey everyone, I, Super Brainz, have created a profile entry for myself! for all the fans, have a look at my profile to know my friends, and know my enemies! 01:29 Hello Super Brainz 01:29 01:29 And for the ones who don't know me, check out my profile anyways! I'm still great! 01:29 User:Super Brainz 01:30 Oh that's weird! My link looks like a load of mumble jumble, and now it says "User:Super Brainz" 01:30 Oh my! Dr. Zomboss must take notes on this! 01:30 Yes 01:31 Why, thank you for agreeing! Normally a fan would, but as a person who doesn't know me, that makes you good! 01:31 Good job, little one! 02:40 Ok, wtf 02:47 I AM BACK :D 02:47 Hello, friend! 02:47 It is I, Super Brainz! 02:51 What is your name, young one? 02:56 You have a very creative name! Scribblemasterer? What are your inspirations on it! I'd like to hear from my fans! 02:57 well, it all started from a game called "Scribbblenauts Unlimited" 02:57 i was playing when i thought of the name. 02:58 Wow! Not even I, Super Brainz, could be so creative! 03:02 My name comes from the delight of Brains! 03:35 FFF 02:51 What is your name, young one? 02:56 You have a very creative name! Scribblemasterer? What are your inspirations on it! I'd like to hear from my fans! 02:57 well, it all started from a game called "Scribbblenauts Unlimited" 02:57 i was playing when i thought of the name. 02:58 Wow! Not even I, Super Brainz, could be so creative! 03:02 My name comes from the delight of Brains! 03:35 FFF 03:37 Finally! Someone speaks! 03:37 My, my, what does "FFF" mean? 03:38 Is it a code I don't understand? As a Superhero, I must know all codes so I can get ahead with them! 04:20 Hello, welcome back! 04:20 It is I, Super Brainz, your friendly neighborhood superhero! 05:09 Excuse me young man, do you mind giving me tthe brown, old Main Page heading coding? 05:09 I'd like to make use of it! 12:20 ScribbleMasterer 2016 04 13